Black Roses Red
by lilyevans103
Summary: Lily has nasty break-up. Who is there to comfort her and beat the boy who hurt her to a pulp? James Potter, of corse!


**Black Roses Red: A James/Lily Songfic**

**A/N: **This is another one-shot songfic about my favorite Harry Potter couple. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE LYRICS!! Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. **Black Roses Red **belongs to** Alana Grace**

"But Amos…" Lily Evans started grabbing her boyfriend's hand. Amos Diggory shook Lily's hand off with a look of disgust.

"I can't see you anymore, Lily. I can't deal with you anymore. You look and act like a prostitute. You act like a teachers pet, when your really not. Your eyes make other boys flirt with you. You wear too much green. It looks horrible on you. Your hair is too long and curly. You're not good for anything. Not even a good shag. All my friends brag about how their girlfriend is the best shag. I can't do that because you will not spread your legs. I can't put up with a whore for a girlfriend." Amos said walking away.

Lily fell to the ground of the courtyard. She started to cry. _I could have loved him. What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't anyone love me? Really love me, like boy-girl love? Severus calls me horrible names so he can't, Potter jokes about it, I can't take him seriously anymore. Every boy I have dated has told me what is wrong with me. Never that they love me. I am__** sick**__ of crying. I am sick of romance. I don't need any more complicated relationships. _

Alice Stevens and Frank Longbottom, Lily's best friends found her crying in the snow covered court yard. Alice stifled a gasp as Frank picked Lily up easily into his arms. Alice took Lily's hand as she and Frank ran back up to the castle.

"She is too light. She can't be healthy if she is this light, Ali. Has she eaten at all today?" Frank asked Alice as they hurried up to the Heads dorms. Alice shook her head.

"No, I don't think so. This is the first time I have seen her all day. She never came to breakfast or lunch. We should probably go down to the kitchens to get her something to eat. Lions Pride." Alice said and the portrait to the Heads rooms swung open to admit them.

"Put her on the couch. We will slip down to the kitchens and get her food. Come on…" Alice said taking Franks hand and pulling him from the room.

_**Can I ask you a question please?  
Promise you won't laugh at me  
Honestly, I'm standing here afraid I'll be betrayed...  
As twisted as it seems  
I only feel love when it's in my dreams  
so let in the morning the light and let the darkness fade away **_

James Potter reentered the Heads common room after Quidditch practice to see Lily laying, shivering, on the couch closest to the fire. James went up into his room and changed quickly into his pajama bottoms and a long-sleeved shirt. He pulled the comforter from his bed and went back down to the common room. He put the comforter over Lily and sat in the armchair closest to the couch, watching Lily with concern. Lily continued to shiver violently. James watched her silently. Finally she spoke.

"What, Potter?" Lily said quietly.

"What happen to you, Lily? You look terrible…" James said quietly still watching her.

"Can I ask you something, Potter? Promise you won't laugh at me?" Lily asked quietly.

"Anything." James said immediately.

"I am seventeen, almost eighteen. I have never felt love. I don't mean friendly love, I have plenty of friends. I mean romantic love. My question is what is wrong with me?" Lily asked looking at James. James came and sat beside her head on the couch.

_**Can you turn my black roses red?  
Can you turn my black roses red?  
**__**La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, un huh, hmmmmm  
**_

"Why does it have to be you? It could be the boys that you have dated." James said stroking Lily's hair. Lily swatted his hand away from her head.

"I am the constant variable in each of the relationships. Every boy is different. And not one of them told me that he loved me. Only what is wrong with me. I am too much of a prude, I act like a teachers pet, I wear too much green, my eyes make other boys flirt with me, my hair is too long and curly, and I dress and act like a whore as Amos told me not an hour ago. He told me that he might have stuck around if I had spread my legs already. I am so tired of being lonely and crying. I am sick of romance! And don't touch me! I don't need anymore complicated relationships!" Lily said starting to get up, but James pulled her back, so she was lying with her head on his lap.

"I tell you that I love you. You don't seem to believe me. Did you ever consider that they lied, Lily? That they are scared to look in the mirror because they might see something undesirable so they take it out on you? You are not a prude, nor a whore, and I won't let you become one. You are a teachers pet, but so what? You look lovely in green, it matches your eyes. Your hair is perfect. Not to long or too curly. And I won't stop loving or touching you. It is how I show affection. Ask anyone who knows me. I won't make anything out of this meeting, unless you want me to. This is just one friend comforting another. I promise." James said quietly, kissing Lily's forehead.

_**Drowning in my loneliness  
How long must I hold my breath?  
So much emptiness inside,  
I could feel the deepest sea  
I reach to the sky as the moon looks on  
My one last tear has come and gone  
Dying to let your love rain down on me**_

"I don't believe you anymore because you tell me you love me, and then laugh it off when I reject you. How in the hell can I take you seriously when you do that? All of them lied, Potter? Every boy I have dated lied? I find that hard to believe. How can they all be lying? They are all opposites. But they all tell me the same things. And I am pretty sure that you don't comfort your other 'friends' like this, Potter. That would get some rumors flying around the school. And don't call me Lily. It is Evans." Lily said sharply.

"That is what I do, I joke. It does hurt though. Yes, all of them lied. Everyone is capable of lying. They tell you that to cover up how they feel about themselves. No, I don't comfort my other friends like this. But I care about you differently then them, Lily. You know that. Somewhere deep inside you know that. I will call you Lily, you can call me James. I don't think you will at the moment though. When you feel better, maybe?" James said quietly petting Lily's hair.

_**Can you turn my black roses red?  
Can you turn my black roses red?  
Can you turn my black roses red?  
Can you turn my black roses red?  
Can you turn my black roses red?**_

"Maybe…" Lily whispered as she closed her eyes and pulled James's blanket closer to her.

"That's all I am asking for, Lily." James said kissing Lily's cheek. He then noticed how hot her cheek was. He quickly placed his hand on her forehead. She had a fever.

"Lily, why do you have a fever?" James asked Lily concerned.

"Amos broke up with me in the courtyard. I fell into the snow after he did. I never warmed back up." Lily whispered curling against James.

James kissed Lily's temple softly then looked up as the portrait hole opened. Alice and Frank entered, bearing a tray with food between them, with Sirius, Remus and Peter following them.

"Hey, James. We found Lils in the snow outside. She was too upset to tell us why she was laying on the ground outside covered in snow. Did she…?" Frank started putting the tray on the coffee table.

"Diggory broke up with her. Look I need help. No offence, Alice and Frank, but I think the other three can help me better then you two. I will come a find you if Lily wants to talk to you two." James said apologetically.

"None taken. Call if you need our help." Frank said leading Alice out of the room.

"Now, Pads. I need you to find Diggory for me. You have your mirror, I assume. Call me when you find him, and be sure to keep him where he is until I get there. Remus, I need you to go find as many blankets as you can for Lily and bring them back here. Peter, I need you to go ask the matron for a fever reducer and pepper up potion. All of you get back to me ASAP. I will stay with Lily until Pads calls me. Good luck all of you." James said looking up at his friends.

The other three left. James turned back to Lily. She was still shivering violently. James pushed her hair from her forehead and kissed her forehead softly. James sat staring at the fire until his mirror, which was on his desk in the corner, lit up. James heard

"Black! LET ME OUT OF HERE! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! SHOVING ME IN A BROOM CLOSET! I AM AMOS DIGGORY! I AM BETTER THEN THIS!"

"I am out side the broom closet on the ground floor closest to the front doors, Prongs. And he is inside said broom closet." Sirius said over Amos's yelling.

At that moment the portrait opened. Remus entered followed by Peter.

"Thanks Pads. I'll be right there!" James said. He turned to the other two. Remus was loaded down with blankets and Peter was holding two bottles.

"Will you two stay with her while I go deal with Diggory? Try to get her warmed up and eating something. Put the potions in her food, so she doesn't have to taste them. I wouldn't ask you to do it, but I am afraid to leave her by herself. I will be back as soon as I can." James said kissing Lily softly and standing up.

"No problem. Do you mind if I take your spot? She is looking for her pillow. I won't try anything, I swear." Remus said pointing to Lily who was feeling the couch, obviously looking for James.

"Lily, I will be back soon. Remus is going to take my spot so you still have a pillow. Go back to sleep, please. I want you to get better. This girl isn't you. I want you back. I love you, Lily." James said taking her hand and kissing it.

"Ok." Lily whispered and Remus sat beside her. Lily put her head on Remus's lap and sighed softly. Peter started putting the blankets over Lily. James left the room quickly, the portrait closing behind him.

James quickly walked down to where Sirius was waiting beside a closet. He clapped James on the back when James stopped beside him.

"Try not to murder him, Prongs. I don't think Evans will approve even if she is not dating him." Sirius said walking away.

James nodded and opened the closet door. Amos Diggory came flying out. James held Diggory up to his height; Diggory was several inches shorter then James. James growled at Diggory.

"Who the hell do you think you are? What did Lily do to you for you to treat her the way you did? She is the most perfect person on the planet and deserves to be treated as such. Not like she is the dirt beneath you. Because, guess what? You are the scum beneath her, not the other way around. If I ever hear, from Lily or anyone else that you are talking like you did to Lily this afternoon I will hunt you down and kill you. And I won't care what Lily thinks about what I do to you."

James punched Amos in the face, knocking him out. James shoved Amos back into the broom closet to be found later. James made his way slowly back upstairs to find the three boys, but no Lily.

"I took her up to her bed after she ate the food. See you later, James." Remus said leading the way out of the Heads dorms. The other two followed him silently.

James went up to Lily's room to see her asleep on her bed. James kissed Lily's forehead lovingly and whispered

"I love you, Lily. I always have and always will. Diggory won't be insulting anyone for a while. Sleep tight and get well soon."

_**'Cause I feel alive! I'm livin' on love  
I feel alive! I'm livin' on love  
I feel alive! I'm livin' on love  
I feel alive! I'm livin' on love  
I feel alive! I'm livin' on love  
I feel alive! I'm livin' on love  
I feel alive! **__**I'm livin' on love  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la, un huh, hmmmmm**_ _**  
**_

_*** The Next Day***_

Lily woke to find herself in her bed. Alice was lying beside her. Alice smiled at Lily and kissed her cheek. Lily smiled weakly back.

"How are you, Lils?" Alice asked concerned.

"Weak, but better then I was yesterday. How did you get up here, Ali?" Lily whispered weakly.

"James let me in on his way to lunch. You slept for twenty hours, love. It is nearly three in the afternoon. James had his friends take care of you while he went and told Amos off yesterday. Amos was found around midnight in a broom closet on the ground floor. James's doing, I'll bet anything." Alice said stroking Lily's hair.

"James did WHAT? Is he in trouble? Whatever would he do that for?" Lily asked sitting up. Alice shook her head at Lily.

"Lily, I love you. But you are thick when it comes to James. No, let me talk. He loves you. He will do anything in the world for you. He is mad about you. He has been for years. But you don't seem to see it. He knocked Diggory out for treating you like shit. He yelled at him for talking to you the way he did yesterday. He is not in trouble. He did it for you, Lils. He would do anything for you, Lily." Alice said taking Lily's hand in hers.

"Ali, I think I love him. I do. I love James Potter. That is why I didn't love any of the others. My heart belongs to James. Why did it take me so long to realize this? I love him. Somewhere deep inside I always have. I'm pathetic!" Lily said flopping back on her bed.

"It took until you were sick of dating the wrong people to see you love James. Don't ask me why. That is just how your mind works. It took him stepping up and taking care of you for you to see it. I will leave you to your thoughts. See you in class tomorrow, Lily. I love you. And you are not pathetic." Alice kissed Lily's head and left the room.

"Now, I just have to tell James." Lily murmured as she lay on her bed.

_**Can you turn my black roses red?  
Can you turn my black roses red?  
Can you turn my black roses red?  
Can you turn my black roses red?  
Can you turn my black roses red? **_

***The Next Day***

Lily knew James had Arithmency for his last class of the day. She had a free period. Lily was waiting by the door to the classroom when the bell to end class rang. Students started coming out in small groups. A few waved to Lily, who waved back. James was last to leave accompanied by Remus. James saw Lily and smiled as he came over to her. Remus smiled and said

"I'll see you two later."

Lily smiled back at James.

"Can I have a word, in private?" Lily asked shyly.

"Sure, come on." James said as he led Lily into an empty class room. Lily closed the door behind them and turned to James.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did for me on Saturday. I was upset about Amos and you stayed with me even though I treated you horribly. I also wanted to apologize for treating you so badly over the years. I shouldn't have done it. I am truly sorry about it." Lily started but James interrupted her.

"I was a git Lily. I deserved to be put in my place. If that is it I have homework and the NEWTs to study for. But Lily, I have learned, especially recently, that life is too short to regret our past decisions or to not take risks. Do what you want to do. Don't care what others think of what you do." James said starting to leave, but Lily blocked his way.

She put her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. James put his arms around Lily's waist. Lily pulled away and whispered

"I love you, James."

James smiled and pulled Lily back to him. His mouth found hers as he kissed her passionately. Lily kissed him back with all she had. James pulled away and kissed her chin and jaw line. He kissed down her neck and Lily tilted her head back to give him better access. James kissed her mouth and bit her bottom lip to show affection. James growled as Lily opened her mouth and deepened the kiss. James let his tongue explore Lily's mouth and she let out a whimper. James pulled away to breathe.

"I love you, Lily. Forever and always. I will always love you. I promise." James said kissing Lily again. Lily giggled and kissed him back.

_**'Cause I feel alive! I'm livin' on love  
I feel alive! I'm livin' on love  
I feel alive! I'm livin' on love  
I feel alive! I'm livin' on love  
I feel alive! I'm livin' on love  
I feel alive! I'm livin' on love  
I feel alive! I'm livin' on love  
Can you turn my black roses red?**_


End file.
